


all giving and no taking

by strokeof_genie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strokeof_genie/pseuds/strokeof_genie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb and Eames fuck Arthur. And then Cobb gets Arthur to let Eames play around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all giving and no taking

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done as a fill at the Inception kink meme on livejournal. First completed fill, as a matter of fact. I've added on to it since. And now, it actually has a title!

Arthur is straddling Cobb, stretched from Eames' and Cobb's fingers, sliding down to where Eames is holding Cobb's dick for him. All three men groan when the head slides in, Arthur's breath hitching. He takes it slowly, inch by careful inch, and Eames can't help but marvel at Cobb's patience and endurance, letting Arthur go at his own pace.

Eames is ready to shoot, just watching it. Arthur bends forward to kiss Cobb, working his hips a little, and Cobb groans into their kiss. Eames scoots forward a little, pushing Arthur further down onto Cobb, and suddenly has a great idea. He moves between Cobb's legs, makes him bend his knees, and there - Arthur is spread out between them, giving Eames a glorious view of Cobb's dick sliding in and out. It's making the best, most mouthwatering noises, and Eames ducks down for a taste.

Arthur and Cobb both shout, but Eames is too busy licking at where their bodies meet; he tongues the underside of Cobb's cock, licking up to Arthur's hole and further. They're both speaking to him; Cobb's voice sounds encouraging, Arthur's sounds vaguely worried, which makes Eames grin and go back to work. He keeps licking as Cobb thrusts up, short little thrusts, working with how far Eames is pressing Arthur forward to him.

Cobb is talking to him again, sounding insistent, and for a moment Eames doesn't listen because he's trying his damnedest to get his tongue up there where Cobb is. Arthur tastes so good, like the cherry lube Eames used on him and like his mouth does when Eames kisses him, plus with Cobb's dick in there, the same dick Eames loves to suck, well.

Eames is distracted until Cobb stops thrusting into Arthur - seriously, this man's self control rivals Arthur's, in bed - and then Eames hears him say, "Work a finger into him, Eames, stretch him out."

"Fuck," Arthur groans, and Cobb thrusts up, short and hard, before getting back to a rhythm that Eames can tell has him hitting into Arthur's prostate every other time or so. Eames loathes to leave the sight of them, the heat of them, but fuck is he doesn't want to get up there too.

"Right, darlings. Dearest," he says, addressing Cobb with a thumb firm on the vein under his cock and traveling up to Arthur's hole, "I'll be back with more slick." And it doesn't take him long to find it; it was just kicked aside in the scramble of covers, tucked under the sheet. Eames coats his index, middle, and ring quickly, and tries to think of a plan of attack. So to speak.

Quickly scooting back into the space he had vacated, he does nothing more than rub his wet fingers against Cobb's cock, against Arthur's stretched hole. He knows Arthur's tight, he's fucked him too. As much as he and Cobb want this, and as willing as Arthur is...Eames will never forgive himself if he hurts Arthur, and Cobb will kill him, so. Working quickly, with no warning to Arthur so he can't tense in anticipation, he slides his finger in on Cobb's next thrust up.

Arthur makes this utterly fucked out sound, and it's so good that Eames says, "Cobb, god, kiss him, kiss that noise out of him again," before wriggling his finger, stretching Arthur so he can get deeper into him. He stays in place while Cobb thrusts continue unabated. Arthur's tight around them, so tight, and Eames just settles behind him, licking up his spine, feeling the man shudder against his tongue and squirm on Cobb's cock, on his finger. Eames presses close, chest against Arthur's back, sucking a wet kiss to his shoulder while he reaches around to tug on his dick, trapped between Arthur and Cobb's bodies.

Arthur shouts again into Cobb's mouth, hard as hell in Eames' hand and thrusting up, tightening around Eames and Cobb. It takes a little while, but he relaxes enough that Eames can feel good about working up to a second finger, and slides his index in and out with Cobb's dick. Arthur's breath hitches, but his doesn't tense, and both Eames and Cobb groan.

"Come on, Eames," Arthur grits out, splayed in between his two lovers. Eames is new to the game between them, but he doesn't need Cobb to tell him that he should add another finger. On the next thrust up his middle finger breaches Arthur, and everyone's breath catches.

Eames eases back off of Arthur, working his fingers around Cobb's dick and into Arthur further, curling and scissoring. "Oh, fuck, oh, Arthur," Eames says, leaning down to lick at the small of Arthur's back, curling his fingers into the man, reaching deeper. He wants to be as deep as Cobb's cock is. The thought makes him groan against Arthur, fingers tightening on Arthur's dick.

It happens too quickly for Eames to register fully; first, Cobb thrusts up hard, slick and hot in Arthur and against Eames. Then Eames moans, because his dick won't stop twitching. He leans down to lick at his fingers, at Cobb's dick, and Arthur's hole and then -

God, Arthur's coming and coming and it's shooting all over Eames' hand, and Arthur's grinding down onto them, clenching and squirming and moaning. It's the hottest thing Eames has ever seen, has ever been a part of. He looks to see Cobb's fingers tight on Arthur's thighs, and knows it's taking all of his self control to not shoot right then with him.

Fuck, Eames is nearly coming and he's not even in yet. It's over in a flash, Arthur going from whipcord taunt to loose-limbed and malleable in moments, and carefully, Eames resumes his thrusts, harder than before. He's so ready to be in it's not even funny.

And then Arthur says, "Fuck me hard again, Dom, God, come on Eames," and it's all kind of rushed from there on. Eames is aware of Cobb thrusting up, harder than he has before. He pulls his hand away from Arthur's dick and licks it, before switching hands and fucking into Arthur with fingers covered in lube and his own come. Eames adds another finger when he feels just how much easier to stretch Arthur's orgasm made him, and thrusts a counterpoint to Cobb, deeper into Arthur than before, harder than before.

Cobb is breathing harshly, and Eames knows he's about to come. Quickly and carefully Eames eases out of Arthur, lines his cock up so that it's bumping against Cobb's, and gives a quick thrust to pop the head in on Cobb's next thrust.

He pauses, because he has to or he'll come, and because Cobb is shouting for him to wait, and because Arthur is shaking apart between them. He stays still, and Cobb stays still, and by the time both Cobb and Arthur are saying okay, everyone's shaky and got too much pent-up need. Or, Eames is, but he takes his cue from Cobb who thrusts up smoothly and quickly, making Arthur keen out a moan. Eames works his way in with short thrusts, in whenever Cobb goes in and staying in whenever Cobb pulls back, until he's balls-deep and holding himself there. He grinds against Arthur's ass, and feels Cobb everywhere, feels Arthur's hand reaching around to grip his ass and keep him close and in.

God, with Cobb's thrusting in and out, Eames is just riding it all out as best he can. Arthur's moving a little, squirming around them, and breaks his hold on Eames' ass to clutch at Cobb, probably, Eames doesn't know for sure about anything except that it feels good to thrust into Arthur.

So good, so deep, and he thrusts harder, and deeper, and eventually he realizes that Cobb has let him take over the workload, and is just holding Arthur. Eames redoubles his efforts, focusing on how good it feels to be against Cobb, inside Arthur, and in control for however long it lasts.

"Fuck, fuck, Arthur," Cobb says, and Eames can feel him coming, pulsing against his cock, sliding so much easier into Arthur through Cobb's come. "Eames, do it," Cobb demands, and Eames follows his orders, fucking into Arthur until Cobb groans from oversensitivity. He pauses, knowing how uncomfortable it was to be fucked to and past an oversensitive dick, but Cobb just growls, "Do it," and Eames gets back to work.

God, it's the best kind of work, and Eames can feel his orgasm building before he's ready. It's there, something he's trying to stave off as he reaches around to Arthur's dick, only to find that Cobb's already there, already pulling on it so that he and Arthur can go together, hopefully.

Only it's there for Eames, right there, and he thrusts in hard, grinds all the way in and stays there, coming like he doesn't know how to stop. It feels more intense that anything he's ever done with anyone, and Arthur's thrusting back onto him and forward into Cobb's fist, just milking Eames' cock. Eames must white out a moment, but he's got enough self-preservation to hold himself up and not crush the two men under him.

When he pulls out, Cobb's half-hard dick goes with his, and Arthur has a punched out noise, coming again from the sensations and movement. "Goddamn," Eames says, easing back to lie next to them, helping Cobb maneuver Arthur in between.

"Yeah," Cobb breathes out, sounding exhausted. Arthur doesn't say a thing, the poor half-conscious beauty. When Eames gets enough energy, which is hopefully before Arthur wakes up enough to protest being sandwiched and cuddled in between the two of them, Eames thinks of the fun they could still have.

It should take longer, and he should give Arthur a rest, but Cobb's murmuring into Arthur's ear. From what Eames can hear, he's asking how Arthur feels, if he's okay, if he enjoyed himself as much as Cobb did. Eames turns his head to see Arthur nod, feels Arthur stretch, and move a little closer to Cobb. Over Arthur's shoulder, Eames sees Cobb's smile, and meets his eyes.

Eames has an idea, and runs his hand down Arthur's back, stopping just above his ass. Eames raises his eyebrows at Cobb and lets his gaze travel down to where his hands rests, before looking back up to Cobb. Going down this road, checking with Cobb before he does anything more, seems necessary. It's because they were the ones who decided he could join their fun, and because Cobb has always been a little protective of Arthur.

Cobb _nods_. He's giving Eames liberties to play with Arthur's ass, which is just fantastic. "Arthur," Cobb says, his voice a little rough. "Eames is going to check you over, okay?" Eames hopes that's not all he's allowed to do, because he has plans.

He sits up with some effort and maneuvers a little to get propped up on one elbow, poised over Arthur's ass. "Just a little precaution, love, make sure we weren't too enthusiastic," Eames says, soothing a hand over Arthur's ass before pulling apart his cheeks and pressing a thumb gently over his hole. It's red and sore-looking, swollen and sticky from lube and come.

Arthur moans a little, clenching his hole tight, but he spreads his legs a little. "And that's all you'll do," he murmurs against Cobb's chest, sarcastic even now, with his voice sounding fucked out and a shade of the calm and collected Arthur they took to bed. Eames grins, leaning down to bite one of Arthur's ass cheeks, and licks over to sooth him. Cobb reaches down, parting Arthur even more, and Eames presses a little harder on Arthur's hole, licking his lips as his thumb slips in. Arthur's feverishly hot, and slick in a way that makes Eames think of everything he would love to do.

"God, Arthur," Eames says, pushing his thumb all the way in with no resistance, before pulling it out. There's come on his thumb, and as he presses back in some drips out. He hooks his thumb just in Arthur, enough to open him up.

"Give him a kiss, Eames," Cobb suggests, and when Arthur makes a vague protesting noise, Cobb kisses him too. Eames bites Arthur again, gently, and presses a finger in him while he lets Cobb do the convincing. "You know you'll enjoy it," Cobb says after, and Eames grins, mouthing Arthur's ass, getting closer to his hole.

"I hate you. The both of you," Arthur adds, a shiver running through him when Eames' licks under his fingers. "Oh," Arthur moans, and Cobb's hand pulls him further apart, giving Eames room to work. "Get on with it," Arthur says, trying for stern, but there's a hitch in his voice when Eames licks right against him, where his thumb is hooking Arthur open and his finger is deep inside.

"Of course, darling," Eames says, smiling against his fingers before licking hard, sliding his finger out and catching the come that follows on his tongue, pushing it back in. He slides his tongue in easily, mouth open against Arthur's ass, catching the come that gets pulled out by the movements of his tongue and by Arthur clenching. It tastes hot, cherried from the lube and tart, bitter.

He licks in again, and again, Arthur a shivering mess against Cobb, oversensitive and pushed too hard, too far. "Eames, please," Arthur begs, thighs shaking. Eames really, really likes that he can push Arthur this far, that Arthur's letting this happen, because Eames knows he only lets Cobb disassemble him like this.

Cobb's cupping his hand under Arthur's thigh, spreading him wider for Eames, and Eames pulls his thumb out, lapping up against Arthur before pushing two fingers in suddenly, curling them, making Arthur go rigid between them before relaxing again and moving to spread wider. Eames reaches down and touched his own cock as he licks in between his fingers deeper into Arthur.

He feels Arthur's jerking movements, thrusts against his mouth and then forward, where he guesses he's rubbing off against Cobb's thigh. Or maybe Cobb's got them both in his hand, and is jerking them like Eames is jerking himself. Eames presses harder into Arthur at that thought, tonguing deep and then swallowing before curling his fingers again, and again, and again. He licks harder, against Arthur's hole but not in, cleaning up what his fingers push out.

When Arthur shudders around him, clenching hard around his fingers like he hadn't been stretched and fucked and rimmed for hours prior, Eames knows he's coming and moans, the tip of his tongue pressing into Arthur. He jerks himself hard, and feels Cobb's hard in his hair, pulling him up.

Arthur's panting, dropped on top of Cobb, shifting only slightly when Eames leans over the both of them, heavy on them before sliding off to the side. He doesn't want to jostle Arthur too much as he scoots closer to kiss Cobb, letting the man lick deep and taste what he's had. Eames switches hands, jerking off and sliding easier on his dick, getting off on the way Cobb's searching his mouth for tastes and traces of all of their flavors.

When Cobb moans low into his mouth, Eames starts to shoot, knowing from the way Cobb's gripping his hair and holding him in place that he's coming too. He jacks himself harder, all the way until the very end, and then all but collapses next to Cobb, breaking the kiss with a harsh panting.

When he regains most of his breath and enough blood in his brain to think a little more clearly, he glances over to see Cobb, mostly asleep, with the arm that's not under Eames' neck slung low across Arthur's back. There's ropes of Eames' come on Arthur, his back and side, and Eames is willing to bet that his front is sticky with Cobb's.

While Eames debates the intelligence of getting up to clean the worst off the man before he wakes up uncomfortable and annoyed versus skipping out of the room altogether, he falls asleep.


End file.
